A New Pal
by DiceRoll
Summary: A new guy will come into the picture; will this affect their lives in any way especially someone's romance, but is he really a new face to some people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, but if I did then I would've put Lucas in the anime.

Before you start reading I want to clear a few things up; first, there practically the same age in the anime. Second, Lucas' personality is somewhat calm in other words exact opposite of Ash. Third, there is no Kenny here; why because Lucas replaced him, so all you expecting him to appear don't read. Fourth, can you guys give me some ideas for later chapters please and fifth, you might run in to some wrong information if any please remind me.

Okay, what are you waiting for you may start now.

**Chapter 1:**

We find our heroes on the trail to Sunnyshore city for Ash's eight gym badge. What does the city hold for our trio, maybe more than a gym badge?

"Hey Brock how long till I get to have my gym battle in Sunnyshore" an energetic fellow with black hair that is covered with a hat and a Pikachu perched on his shoulders said.

"Yeah Brock, my feet are killing me" a dark blue haired girl with a black sleeveless top, a pink skirt that goes well with her pink boots and to top it all off a white beanie with a pink colored Pokeball insignia on it asked the eldest male in the group.

"Well don't need to worry because we're already here" the one obviously called Brock said.

They looked up to see a city filled with people of all ages, every roof having several solar panels on it, moving walkways for pedestrians, a giant high-tech tower, a modern lighthouse and a beach that has crystal blue water at the far end of the street that seems to sparkle under the burning hot sun.

All of them scanned the area in front of them with open mouths to take in the scenery; the first one to speak was the spiky haired trainer. "We should go to Pokecenter first and heal our Pokémon" the other two nodded and followed Brock.

"Here you go Nurse Joy" Ash said while giving his and the others Pokémon to her.

"Thank you, you may come back for your Pokémon in a few hours" Nurse Joy said "While waiting you may enjoy what Sunnyshore has to offer"

"Oh, Nurse Joy Sunnyshore has nothing else to offer now that I've seen you" Brock who was now on his belly and on the counter holding Nurse Joy's hands said. "Come with me to the beach and- Aaaack" his Coagrunk apparently used a poison jab to snap him out of his love stake self. He then dragged his trainer to a corner of the building to heal leaving behind a few people dazed of what happened.

After witnessing what went down in the center, they finally agreed to visit the lighthouse first. But before they could even take one step they saw a huge flame coming from the arena behind the Pokecenter. Ash's battle instinct kicked in and made him run to the noise with excitement and curiosity. The others followed after him.

"Ash we're supposed to run away from the fire not towards it" Dawn yelled at the boy still trying to catch up to him.

"I just want to see whose winning" he yelled back not losing any breath he has.

When they we're finally at the arena they found two trainers battling, one was very familiar to them he is wearing a white and orange striped shirt, has blonde hair and amber eyes to match. On the other side was a dude with big red hair, simple yellow shirt and wears sandals. The blonde who is using an Empoleon is losing to the red head with an Infernape on his side. His Infernape looks really healthy and doesn't even have a scratch, but can't say the same with his opponent who is really banged up.

"Give it up kid, you don't deserve that badge"

"No, Empoleon and I won't give up that easily" the Pokémon roared at his statement saying that he will continue. "Let's go Empoleon, use Hydro Pump" gathering whatever energy he has left, let out a powerful burst of water from its beak straight to Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz" doing what he was told, he engulfed himself with flame and ran towards Empoleon. He ran straight into the stream of water, but it quickly evaporated into steam. Without any time to react he was hit head on, directly on the stomache and fainted.

"Noooooo" the boy ran to his fainted Pokémon and held him in his hands telling him he did well before returning him to his Pokeball.

"You did well too kid" the man walked up to him. "You can keep the badge; I've seen that you're worthy enough to possess it"

Ash and his friends walked up to them. "Hey, Barry sorry about you're lose" Ash spoke up. "But what did he mean you can keep the badge" looking at the tall man.

"The name's Flint; I can explain that, you see I challenge trainers who get a badge to see if they're worthy enough" Barry then stood up and ran in the Pokecenter to heal his Emopleon.

"Why"

"Because the gym leader here just gives away his badges to anyone without even battling them"

That last sentence struck the three but only leaving a disappointing look on Flint's face. They cannot believe their ears, hearing correctly that a gym leader is not doing his job properly. Dawn then spoke again.

"Why"

"Because he lost his spirit for battling, he now finds them boring and dull"

"Why"

"Because he just doesn't have enough good challengers to give him a good match" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Wh-"

"Look, you seem to be good kid but you're driving me crazy"

"Why"

"Okay, can I help you with anything else, someone who doesn't have blue hair?"

"Yeah, do you know where I can find the gym leader?" Ash finally getting his voice back.

"Yeah, I know where he mostly hangs out at the lighthouse follow, me I'll introduce you"

"You know him" Brock said

"His name is Volkner and we're best friends. We we're rivals at first since we kept challenging each other to see who the top trainer in Sunnyshore is. Until we met up with a poacher who almost overpowered us, but we won using teamwork and there on out we became friends." He said with a smile on his face.

They reached the lighthouse and went up the elevator and saw a spiky haired blonde sitting on one of the benches wearing a bored look on his face. And a Raichu sleeping beside him, he saw them looking at him with great interest. He did not bother to speak up and just went back gazing at whatever is out the window.

"Hey Volkner, this kid wants to challenge to a battle"

"You could get a badge at the gym" Volkner informed them.

"A badge means nothing if the trainer didn't earned" Ash practically yelled.

"Okay, I'll battle you but we need to do it tomorrow, because some kid already challenged me and he also won too." still having a bored look on his face.

"?"

He told them the story of a boy that is the same age as Ash. He fought an amazing battle, best he has ever seen since Cynthia battled him. That surprised everyone especially Flint; that someone beat him and it he also said that it was amazing. What rattled Flint a lot was that he thought that if someone could give Volkner an electrifying battle it would turn him into his old self back, but he was wrong.

'What more do I need to do to get my old buddy back!' the red head screamed in his mind.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." The blonde said while going to the elevator.

All went to a restaurant in the city excluding Dawn because she wanted to take a shower at the center saying that she smelled like a Stunky.

"I don't know what else to do that will light that old spark of his." Flint said in a depressed tone "I thought leading you to meet him and then letting you battle him would give him life again."

"I could help you guys."

Just then a boy with blue hair a red beret, and a red scarf appeared in front of the table they we're sitting at said. He is approximately the same height as Barry is and not counting Barry's hair.

"How?"

"Well I battled him a while back and I saw that he wasn't bored about battling. He was actually lonely." the beret wearing boy stated.

"So what do you proposed we should do?" Brock asked the newest face.

"Listen up." He said "Oh by the way the name's Lucas."

He then started to whisper his plan to all of them.

'Why is he whispering?' Flint pondered.

**Dawn's POV**

I went back to take a shower because I forgot that I would when we get here. I didn't want to feel sweaty especially that we're in the city we're the sun always shines bright and hot.

I got out of the shower and got changed to my usual clothing and went to find the others, but not before brushing my hair. Sometimes I just wished I have shorter hair so I won't spend so much time trying to tame it. I finally went outside and started to think which way I should go to find them.

"Hey Dawn, over here!"

I turned to her left to see Ash, Brock, Flint and a handsome boy with a scarf that matches mine following from behind. I tried to snap myself out of it and tried not to focus on his deep blue eyes that can stop a herd of Tauros rampaging on a savannah.

'Wait what am I thinking I just saw the guy and I'm already daydreaming about him!'

"Dawn, we finally got an idea to help Volkner!" Ash almost shouted with ecstasy.

"How ?" I asked "And whose he?" giving the stranger a warm friendly smile.

"My name is Lucas" giving me his own friendly smile not knowing my face heating up while we shake hands. Still not breaking eye contact he finally let go of my hand and my faced turned back to its normal shade of skin color.

"What's this plan of yours, Ash?"

"We're going to hook Volkner up with some girls." Brock and Flint said in unison and glee.

"And it won't be that hard considering his the heartthrob in Sunnyshore city!" Flint continued. "But the problem would be that his taste of women can't be found here because he only likes girls who are simple but tough and elegant, having long hair and someone who really loves lighthouses." He said the last part with disappointment.

"There's gotta be someone who has those traits in the city!" Ash said trying to boost everyone's spirit.

"Let's start right away then." Lucas said in the calmest voice I ever heard in my life.

We all cheered in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon just the plot.

Can you guys give me ideas on how to promote the relationship between Lucas and Dawn more? I completely have nothing to make this two get closer, I suck really hard.

But I did thought of the sequel; and I was just starting to write this story too. I should focus on the now not later.

Just read my story and please review.

**Chapter 2: **

**Lucas POV**

"Let's expand our search by teaming up." Brock said.

"Yeah!" Flint agreed "Brock and Ash should go to the lighthouse, Dawn and Lucas will search at the docks and beach while I search the rest of the town, let's meet back at the Pokecenter."

'I am glad to be paired with Dawn, I don't know why but I'm happy that I can spend some time with her. I feel that I've met her already, but I got to focus on the mission first.'

The group dispersed and went to their assigned area to find a girl that can make Volkner's mind explode. They would search high and low for that special someone that has a place in his heart. Flint wanted his buddy back and Ash wants a real challenge from a real gym leader.

**Near the Lighthouse**

"Wow!" Brock grinning widely because of what's in front of him "There are tons of girls here and they're all so pretty." Eyeing a blonde near the door of the lighthouse, some drool escaping from his mouth.

"Brock, we're looking for girls for Volkner not you." Ash reminded him. "And besides I think they don't love lighthouses."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I heard that they thought Volkner was here and wanted to meet him, they're nothing but fans."

They noticed the girls each having a shirt, cap, or a poster that has either Volkner's face or his name on it. He wouldn't like to date a crazed fan, hot or not he would rather date a Pokémon than one of them.

"Let's keep looking Ash."

"Sure Brock"

**At the Park**

"I can't wait to see Volkner's face when we find him a soulmate!" Flint said to no one in particular. "I will definitely be his best man in their wedding."

He searched every inch of the park finding only kids who are not old enough to date, their moms, some squirrels and only a few women. He sighed that it would be harder than he thought it would; finding someone to match Volkner's description of a woman.

"Why do you need a girl who not only likes but love a lighthouse?" he screamed at the sky "You can get any girl you want and you can even make them strip-"

He was cut off by a bunch of kids giggling at him and pointing at his hair, he turned around to face them, and their giggling turned into an uncontrollable laugh. He gave them a questioning look and asked why they are laughing, they answered.

"You're very funny;" the young boy said still laughing "I didn't know we had clowns in Sunnyshore!"

"Look kid I am not a clown, I am a trainer in fact I am one of the Elite Four one of the strongest in Sinnoh!" he yelled.

Their laughter turned into tears when they got yelled at by a clown. All of a sudden the kids parents showed up with an angry expression on their faces. The kids went to their respective moms and hugged their legs still sobbing.

"How dare you make my child cry!" one of them yelled.

"What kind of clown are you!" another mom stepped in.

They all dropped their kids near a tree and said to stay there, after that they went and face Flint cracking their knuckles with a look of rage and excitement. Flint liked this one bit backing up a bit only to be blocked by a tree. They jumped on him and started to punch and kick him like there's no tomorrow. All of the kids started to cheer for their moms and encouraged them to hit him harder.

"Hey-OUCH, is this any-Aaack way to raise your-OWWW kids showing them violence- AAAAAHHHH"

One of the mom kicked him where he carried his packaged and ended the slaughter with that, turning back to their kids they picked them up and went home leaving behind a beat up Flint.

**At the Beach**

'What is this feeling, I never had this when I travelled with Ash and Brock; now Lucas showed up and so did this new feeling'

Dawn wondered in her head totally zoning out and forgetting about why they came here in the first place. The two walked on the beach, Lucas who is too busy searching doesn't know that his partner's head is down looking at the sand instead of a girl for Volkner. He finally noticed her head down and wondered what's up.

"Is something wrong Dawn." With worry in his voice.

Dawn coming back to her senses immediately pulled up her head and answered not even looking at Lucas.

"Oh nothing." She lied.

"Okay?"

They continued their search only to be stopped by a weird gurgling noise coming from Dawn's stomach. She blushed out of embarrassment and remembered she didn't come with Flint at the restaurant. Lucas just smiled and unzipped his bag and took out two sandwiches, he offered the other one to Dawn. At first she refused but her stomach growled again, Lucas still holding out the food for her; she eventually accepted. Lucas sat down and patted the area next to him offering it to Dawn. She sat down and began munching down her food; they gazed at the sea and the beach. Lucas turned his head to look at Dawn he saw how cute she is even when eating. She saw Lucas staring at her and asked.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that you look cute when you eat."

He said calmly not breaking eye contact. She turned a shade of red and continued to eat her sandwich. She finished her food, but as she was about to stand up Lucas stopped her; she was stunned.

"You still have some crumbs on your face."

With a smile he picked up a handkerchief and wiped her face. Her face reddened by his actions but did nothing to stop him, she was enjoying the cute moment they we're having together. They began to walk again but Dawn stopped again when she saw a beautiful girl at a distance gazing at the sea, funny that she reminded her about Volkner gazing at the lighthouse before. She got a little closer and Lucas followed noticing where she was headed, she got a better look of her. She was indeed beautiful, wearing only simple dress with a ribbon on her chest, pigtails that look like wings and long brown hair.

"Hey miss." She turned around and the two trainers met two light brown eyes.

"Yes." She answered with an angelic voice.

"Could you help us with something?"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"It's about the gym leader of the city." She still looked confused "Can you battle him, he was being neglectful of his duties as a gym leader and he was giving away badges without battling."

Dawn couldn't explain the real reason; it would be to embarrassing saying to a stranger that the gym leader was lonely and he needed some companionship. But after she explained her false reason; immediately, her whole attitude changed and her aura was felt more intense than before.

"How can he just give away badges like that!" She was furious "Show me where he is at and I will challenge him!"

They stood there in shock, but they nodded afterwards and led her to the meeting place.

"Hey, it's Dawn and Lucas" Ash said.

"Hey guys, we found someone that could help Volkner out." Lucas said.

The newly met stranger walked up to greet both Ash and Brock.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hey Jasmine."

"Wait you guys know her?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, she's the gym leader in Olivine city at Johto; I challenged her once."

"So that's why you were so riled up at the beach." Dawn said in realization.

Lucas noticed that someone is missing.

"Have you guys seen Flint?"

"You're right Lucas, his still not here."

**Back at Flint**

"Someone please help me." Still messed up from the beat down.

**Back at Lucas and the others**

"I'm sure his okay." Brock said.

Lucas then whispered something in Ash and Brock's ear; he told them that she might be the one. All the description fits, except they don't know if she loves lighthouses. But Brock intervened and said that she loves lighthouses, Olivine city has a lighthouse too. Lucas continued after the good news, he said that she will battle Volkner.

"Uhm, hello we're still here." Dawn said.

They stopped their whispering and faced them; they led her to the gym. They knocked at the door, and they we're surprisingly been welcomed inside; the gym has automatic doors. They went inside and to the arena; Volkner was just lying on a bench. He noticed them, he stood up and walked up to them.

"I thought that I said we we're having our battle tomorrow." Volkner said.

"We just came here to tell you that she is going to battle you today, and she won't take no for an answer literally." Ash explained.

Volkner looked past the young crowd and saw the most amazing girl he has ever saw, he never thought that he would see someone that actually matches his description for a perfect girl. He stood there wide-eyed and he felt something working again; his heart. Jasmine saw a tall man with blonde hair with a blue jacket on; she never thought that the Sunnyshore gym leader would be this handsome. Her heart began pounding and she forgot all about her issues with the gym leader for a moment. A couple of minutes passed, silence was in the air; they absorbed every features of the one they were staring at.

"Hey, Volkner this is Jasmine the leader of the Olivine gym." Brock stated.

Their mind was completely lost in each other's eyes. Feeling like they are the only two people in the building.

"Uhm, I think we better leave." Dawn suggested.

Lucas nodded in agreement while Ash and Brock questioned her, she just pushed them out of the building and Lucas followed taking one last look of the soon-to-be-couple.

**Back at Flint**

"What did I do to deserve this humiliation!" he screamed, still glued to the same exact spot he was on the last few hours.

**With Volkner and Jasmine**

Jasmine snapped out of her infatuation and remembered why she came here, her face changed from wonder to seriousness. She lifted her hand, pointing at the blonde who also came back to reality.

"As a fellow gym leader I challenge you to a battle," Jasmine still pointing at Volkner "and If I win you will do your duty as a gym leader correctly" she proposed.

"Making the battle a bit more interesting, eh" he remarked "then if I win... you go on a date with me tonight."

She was shocked by his proposal, but she agreed and got ready to battle. A small part of her wanted to actually lose; she didn't know why or did she?

Both are ready, they agreed to have a 1-on-1 match; they don't know much about each other's Pokémon or their style of battling.

"Let's go!" Both said in unison.

They let out their chosen Pokémon; Volkner a rather small bipedal rodent, it has long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Also like Pikachu, Raichu has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end.

On Jasmine's side was a tall, yellow, bipedal Pokémon with long necks. It has black stripes on its neck, ears and tail, and a white underbelly. Also having two round, red crystal-like structures; one on its heads and one on their tails.

"So its electric type versus electric type, huh." Volkner said "You may have the first strike."

She smirked. "You're going to regret that; Amphy use signal beam!"

The orb on Ampharos's orb on her head glowed white then she fired a rainbow colored beam straight at the opponent. Volkner didn't react or said anything, but the Pokémon dodged by itself.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

The rodent's cheeks began to spark; he then released a strong yellow lightning bolt at Ampharos. Jasmine commanded her Pokémon to dodge; she barely dodged the attack, leaving a mark on her leg. Volkner wasn't done with his assault.

"Raichu use Iron Tail!"

Raichu's tail began to glow, he ran towards the opposing Pokémon on all fours and jumped up high and twirled himself then smashing his tail against Ampharos.

"Amphy, quickly use Fire Punch to block it!"

Amphy's paws flared up; she immediately punched the incoming tail. Both Pokémon staggered backwards, but Ampharos fell on her back while Raichu still standing with a lot of energy. Ampharos stood back up giving Jasmine a sigh of relief.

"You alright Amphy," She gave her trainer a nod "then use Signal Beam!"

Her orb on her head glowed white again, then she fired a rainbow colored beam.

Volkner only smirked at her second attempt knowing it was too easy; Raichu jumped up to dodge the beam only to be hit by a fire punch on the face. Volkner's smirked faded away seeing his Pokémon fall; he looked at Jasmine and saw her grinning. Raichu luckily landed on his feet; he shooked his head from the attack giving his opponent a determined look.

"You're better than I thought; Raichu use Volt Tackle!"

Raichu ran at incredible speed while being covered with a yellow light with streams of light trailing behind him.

"Amphy use Discharge, hurry!"

Ampharos's two orbs began to glow and blue energy came out of her body; Raichu made contact at the exact time the energy from Ampharos's body was released. Both were blasted back and smashing against the wall. They we're knocked out by each other's attack making the match a draw.

They returned their respectful Pokémon to their Pokeball, Volkner then walked up to her. He raised up his hand for her to shake, she happily accepted it. They let go after awhile.

"I can see why you're a gym leader, Jasmine." He gave her a soft smile.

"You're not that bad yourself." Returning the smile.

"So about the bet," Volkner started "I'll get serious about my duties and give a badge to those who truly deserve it... if you go out with me."

Volkner said the last part soft but enough for Jasmine to hear it; Jasmine looked at her feet hiding the blush on her face. She looked up to see eyes filled with hope, she didn't answer for a few minutes and his eyes lost its hope from before.

Surprisingly she took hold of his hand and dragged him out of the gym, giggling with happiness. Volkner was surprised from her answer but did nothing to stop her; a smile on his face grew.

Hiding from a nearby bush was Ash and the others each of them was smiling.

"Volkner looks so happy!" Dawn said with joy.

"I guess you we're right Lucas." Ash told his new friend.

"Yeah, all he wanted was love." Brock said.

'Yeah, love.' Dawn thought while catching a glimpse of Lucas at the corner of her eye.

"It's getting late, we should go back." Lucas said.

"You're right but I got a feeling we forgot something?"

"You might remember it after a good night sleep." Ash yawned.

**Back at Flint**

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight." Flint, who was still trying to recover, closed his eyes with a few visible tears in it and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Pokémon. **

It took me hours to get started writing this chapter; I had the writer's block and I don't know how to start a story. And after the fourth chapter, that's when Lucas starts to travel with them. Riolu attacks: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Reversal, and Endure

Another bright and warm morning in Sunnyshore City, but it is always like that. Ash and the others woke up and ate their breakfast. Ash wanted to get some last minute practice before his match against Volkner later this afternoon, Dawn wants to practice as well. Ash asked Lucas to have a practice battle with him, Lucas accepted the offer. They agreed to have a 1-on-1 battle; Brock and Dawn stopped whatever they were doing and decided to watch. All of them decided to let out all of their Pokémon to watch.

"Good Luck Ash." Lucas said with a smile.

"You too!" Ash said.

Brock is going to be the referee of the match; he gave them the go signal to let out their Pokémon. Ash picked his Pikachu; the small yellow mouse hopped into the arena waiting for his opponent to come out. Lucas smirked and let out his own Pokémon; a flash of light appeared and disappeared showing a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon.

"I didn't know you have a Riolu!" Ash said in surprise.

"If both trainers are ready;" Brock raised his right hand as they nodded "Then BEGIN!" slashing his hand down starting the battle.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" the mouse launched a lightning bolt at Riolu.

"Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge," he sped off to another direction leaving the spot where he was get struck by lightning. "Now attack Pikachu with it."

He ran towards the Pikachu a trail of dust behind him; Pikachu jumped out of the way, but Riolu followed him jumping a little higher than him.

"Now use Force Palm!"

Riolu's palm began to glow showing a visible ball of energy; he then put his palm on Pikachu while still in midair, he then fired a huge light green blast from his palm. Pikachu landed flat on his back and a thud.

"Pikachu are you okay!" Ash sounding worried.

Pikachu stood up on all fours and looked at Ash giving him an intense look of determination.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Dodge with Quick Attack, Riolu!"

Pikachu ran up to Riolu with his tail starting to glow white; he leaped upwards and twirled to gain more power, but Riolu dodged with ease.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran trying to catch up to Riolu while covering himself with yellow electricity; he surpassed Riolu's speed and slammed himself against Riolu.

"Great work Pikachu!"

Riolu was hit pretty hard, but managed to get back up on his feet. He was squinting one eye; Lucas noticed and figured out how to put this to his advantage.

"Pikachu, let's finish this with a Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning is coming towards Riolu.

"Use Endure!"

Riolu planted his feet firmly on the ground and readied for the attack to come. The attack has finally reached Riolu and struck him; electricity surged all over his body, but he did not faint.

"Riolu now use Quick Attack!" Close to fainting he did not disobey instead he got even more determined to fight.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Again Pikachu's tail glowed and he ran up to attack; they we're only a few meters apart when Pikachu leaped and twirled his body ready to slam his tail against Riolu, but he changed course and dodged leaving Pikachu to strike the ground instead.

"Now use Reversal!" Lucas said calmly with crossed arms on his chest.

Riolu who was behind Pikachu when he dodged, giving an all-out attack on Pikachu; attacking with all what's left of his energy. The attack varies from the user's health; with one final blow with his right paw he knocked out Pikachu; Brock declared Lucas the winner. Ash never thought he would turn this match around by sacrificing some health.

Ash ran up to Pikachu; holding him in his arms he congratulated him for a job well done, Pikachu gave a small smile. Dawn and the other Pokémon went to his side; Dawn's Buneary crying because her crush was hurt. Lucas and Riolu went up to Ash and Pikachu to thank them for a great battle; when Buneary saw Riolu her sorrow turned into anger.

"That was a great battle Ash." Lucas smiled at him.

"Yeah, I can see why you were able to beat Volkner." Still holding the tired Pikachu.

"You guys should go to the Pokecenter." Brock said.

Just then Buneary walked up to face Riolu, she then started to rant about what happened to Pikachu, but Riolu didn't look like he was listening; he was staring at the Pokémon in front him for some reason.

They all sweatdropped; except Lucas, who was looking at his Pokémon with a very interested face. Ash stood up and started walking to the direction of the Pokecenter; Dawn and Brock recalled their Pokémon except for Buneary who insisted to stay outside. Then all of them followed Ash.

Riolu also stayed outside of his Pokeball, though he was staring at the Pokémon in front of him. On the way, Buneary kept looking back at him to glare and every time she did, she caught him staring at her.

There at the Pokecenter and had their Pokémon checked; Nurse Joy said they would be okay. They were all relieved especially Buneary, who hugged Pikachu; Riolu felt a little disappointed seeing her giving affection to the mouse. Lucas saw his Pokémon's face and wanted to talk to him alone later.

Its 10:00 am in Dawn's Poketch and all of them wanted to eat lunch; they all decided to eat at the park and have some of Brock's infamous cooking. Ash also wanted to see all of Lucas' Pokémon while Dawn wanted to get to know him more.

They released their Pokémon to eat and have fun also to meet some new friends. Lucas was the last to release his team; Ash and the others were amazed how strong his team are, which consists of a Magmortar, Electivire, Lumineon, Togekiss and a Garchomp.

"Now I can really see why you beat Volkner!" Ash shouted in awe.

Lucas' Pokémon scanned their surroundings and seeing a bunch of Pokémon they never met before; Ash, Brock and Dawn's Pokémon either looked amazed or scared of the powerful Pokémon in front of them especially at the dragon type.

Lucas stepped up in front of his Pokémon to introduce them properly. "This is Togekiss, an energetic fellow. Lumineon, he can't possibly do any wrong. These guys are Magmortar and Electivire; Magmortar is the more sluggish guy, while Electivire is very hyperactive and believe it or not their best friends. And finally this is Garchomp; unlike other Garchomps he's not ferocious but the opposite."

The Garchomp nuzzled his trainer's cheek and Lucas patted his head in return.

After they all got acquainted they played with each other no longer feeling scared of the powerful Pokémon. Magmortar and Electivire were playing with Pikachu, Pachirisu and Cyndaquil; Lucas' Togekiss was flying around with Ash's Staraptor and Dawn's Togekiss; Lumineon was just swimming in the nearby lake accompanied by Buziel and Piplup; Garchomp was getting to know Infernape, Torterra and Mamoswine more. Brock's Pokémon joined in too, except for Chansey and Croagunk who busy helping Brock prepare lunch.

Ash couldn't stand watching them have fun so he joined in with them, while Lucas sat under a shady tree with his Riolu on his side. Their serenity was soon interrupted by a blue haired girl with her Buneary.

"Hey Lucas I just want to apologize about my Buneary's actions." Apologetic look etched on her face. Her Buneary went closer to Riolu, her face equally apologetic as her trainer; she apologize to him, but he looked to his side and saying that it's okay. She immediately perked up, holding his arm she dragged him to meet the others.

Lucas looked very pleased not noticing the girl sitting beside him. He turned his head and looked straight at her amazing eyes, she was also gazing in his.

Lucas was the first to speak up. "Hey Dawn can I tell you something." She nodded excitedly and began to take in whatever he was going to say. "It's about Riolu." Her excitement just then fell. "I think he's... lovesick."

"With whom might I ask?"

"Well, I believe that he likes your Buneary." Removing his hat and scratching the back of his head.

"Really! That's so cute!" Getting on her knees she turned to him; her whole body now facing Lucas.

"But he's a bit shy and I think he might not have a chance." Lucas said, his head looking down.

"Huh, why?" Dawn said while losing her cheerful attitude.

"It's because your Buneary already has a thing with Ash's Pikachu."

"Don't worry Lucas," she sat again and pointed at the direction of their Pokémon. "I know that he'll find hope."

Lucas motioned his head to where she was pointing to and saw his friend playing with Buneary and being happy in probably more ways than one.

Lucas spoke up.

"Hey. Dawn," she looked at Lucas with a curious face. "You know Dawn; I want to tell you another thing." Lucas faces her.

"What is it Lucas?" Hoping it wasn't about their Pokémon.

He was scratching his cheek with one finger with a tint of red in it. "Have you ever met Princess Salvia?" Dawn's heart ached, but did not show any of it.

"Yes, I have. But why do you want to know?"

"Well, I have this thing for her." Dawn's heart ached even worse and she didn't know why. Dawn just gave him a questioning look.

"I watched the Arrowroot Contest, and I saw her up on balcony." Dawn kept listening. "And I saw her cheer you on and giving you encouragement; that is what I want from a girl."

Dawn was backtracked, because he doesn't know that she and the princess changed positions for the day. She then blushed realizing that he had a thing on the princess which was her all along.

Lucas wasn't facing her anymore, but looked straight instead smiling from the memory; he continued. "She's also very beautiful." Dawn blushed harder.

Lucas saw this in the corner of his eye and smirked. Dawn doesn't know that he met Princess Salvia already and she told the story when she entered her first Contest.

"Lunch time everybody!" Brock shouted so everyone could hear.

They all gathered around and started to eat Brock's cooking.

"Wow Brock. Your cooking is really good." Lucas said taking another bite of his food. His Pokémon also agreed also munching over their food.

Embarrassment was on Brock's face. "Thanks Lucas."

**At the Gym Doors**

"You ready Ash?" Brock asked.

"You know it, right Pikachu!" Pikachu getting pumped up agreed with his trainer.

They knocked on the door. The door automatically opened up for them and waiting in the arena was the gym leader, but he wasn't alone there sitting behind him was Jasmine with a smile on her face.

"Before we start I want to mix it up first." Ash was looking confused. "Instead of a single battle let's make it a double battle."

"Okay Volkner, but who's your partner?"

"Right behind me."

Jasmine stood up and went up to be beside Volkner.

"I also want your partner to be Lucas," Volkner pointing to the beret wearing boy. "I want a rematch with you Lucas and I want this match to be a something to remember." Volkner grinned.

Lucas also returned the grin and was now standing beside Ash gave his partner a nod and a smile, Ash returned it as well.

"Okay if both teams are ready, this will be a two-on-two battle;" the robotic referee said. "BEGIN!"

"Go Infernape!" letting out the monkey with his head lit up with flames. "Go Magmortar!" Lucas sent out his sluggish friend, the light faded and saw his Pokémon sitting down snoozing. He sighed and the others fell back; he then woke him up.

"Go Luxray!" a lion liked Pokémon appeared with eyes that feel like their seeing right through you. "Go Steelix!" a giant serpent Pokémon with a body made of steel came out.

"Infernape use-" Ash halted his command.

"WAAAIT!"

Someone burst through the doors and all eyes were on the guy's hair instead of his eyes. Its impossible not to notice his giant afro especially the colour of it which was red.

"Uhm... sorry about interrupting but I didn't want to miss a single thing." Going to where Dawn and Brock was and sitting.

"Oh and I see that we accomplished the mission." Flint whispered to Dawn and Brock, and they nodded.

"By the way Flint," Brock started. "Where were you yesterday?"

"You don't want to know." He smiled meekly remembering his unfortunate day.

The battle finally begun with Ash starting it with a Mach Punch from his Infernape.

The Infernape ran at its target which was Steelix, but Jasmine stopped the attack by blowing Infernape away with a Sandstorm. Volkner then countered with a Thunder Fang; biting Infernape's arm. Lucas attacked with a Flamethrower; the claws of Magmortar disappeared and pointed his arm at Luxray, then flames came out of his arm aimed at Luxray, but Luxray blocked the attack with a discharge.

"Seems that the match is almost equal." Brock exclaimed, and the two other viewers nodded. "But one smart strategy can turn the tides over."

"Or one horrible mistake from the other team." Flint said spookily.

"Infernape use Dig!" he tunnelled underground.

"Magmortar use a Lava Plume!"

Magmortar retrieved both his hands inside his skin and large amount of fire came out that caused an explosion around him, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and the flames attacked the two opponents.

"Yeah. Way to go Ash, Lucas!" Brock yelled at his seat. "Having Infernape go underground when Magmortar used Lava Plume, because the attack hits all Pokémon foe or not." He explained.

"Don't get to cocky," Volkner reminded them. "Luxray use Discharge!"

The attack directly hits Magmortar.

"You're not forgetting about Iunfernape are you?" Ash smirking.

"Oh we're not," Jasmine answered back. "Use Iron Tail on the ground."

The giant steel Pokémon slammed his tail on the ground and out came a surprised Infernape, but Jasmine didn't stop she let Steelix attack once more with another Iron Tail. Infernape landing on Magmortar, they were both groaning.

"We're not finish yet!" Ash yelled. And both Pokémon stood up ready to battle once more.

"Use Sunny Day!" A bright light came and it just got even hotter.

Dawn was slouching from the heat, and Brock almost getting dizzy from it. Flint on the other hand stayed the same, watching the battle more closely than ever.

"Let's finish this Ash." Lucas said to his partner.

"Double Flamethrower!" they shouted in unison.

"Steelix use Hyper Beam!"

"Luxray use Discharge full power!"

The two combined attacks collided with each other, an explosion came afterwards. Smoke covered the whole stadium; the viewers were all standing up to see who won. The smoked cleared and showed two towering figures standing and two flat on their backs.

"The WINNERS are..." the robot waited until the smoke cleared entirely, and when it did. "ASH AND LUCAS!"

Volkner and Jasmine returned their Pokémon after thanking them for their efforts. Volkner walked up to them followed by Jasmine holding onto his arm.

"Here Ash," Giving him the badge. "You deserve it, and Lucas I would give you one, but you already have." He laughed.

"Thanks Volkner," Ash did the pose when he always gets a new badge and saying his line. "Now I can compete in the Sinnoh League!" he cheered jumping up and down.

Flint came down the stands with Brock and Dawn.

"I have a question for you Volkner." Everyone turned to the Elite Four. "Why make it a double battle, and why didn't you pick me as a partner?" he said the last part with puppy-eyes.

"Just as I said I want this match to be amazing, that's why I made it a double battle so Lucas can join in. Also I wanted to experience my first tag battle with Jasmine." He kissed the head of the girl wrapped around his arm. She giggled.

"You guys are going steady!" Dawn interrupted. "That's so wonderful!" she squealed.

"Not only us, but..." Volkner and Jasmine got out one Pokeball and released whatever is inside of them. Two electric Pokémon came out and started nuzzling each other. "These guys too." A Raichu and an Ampharos was showing affection for all of them to see.

Brock started to cry. "So many lovers in one place!" he said in between sobs.

"Yeah, tell me about." Lucas said coolly giving Dawn a winked and she winked back.

"Hey Ash," Lucas referred to the now normal but still joy filled boy. "Can we travel together to Lily of the Valley? That's where the Conference will be held."

"Of course Lucas!" he raised his hand for him to shake which he did. "Besides I want a rematch with you" a look of determination on Ash's face, Lucas saw fire in his eyes and deep inside him his just itching for another battle. Dawn watching the two new friends and felt the fire burning in both of them, all in all she was just happy that Lucas will be joining them for the rest of their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokémon, but I do want to live in a Pokémon world. Because I don't have to go to school when I'm ten, I can also travel the world without my parents around and become quickly famous for just winning some battles.**

Yeah I know its one long disclaimer, but I do wish to live in Pokémon world. I mean come on, no parents, no school, travel around, and see a lot of hotties. (Well, the last one would only apply if we live in a Pokémon world and we're all animated to look really hot.)

I wished on a star and on an airplane and it still isn't happening. I want someone to build a portal to the dimension of the Pokémon world.

Okay, I'm done.

_**Dawn's Dream**_

"_Where am I?" I can't move, the only thing that I can move was my head. I started to scan the area._

_I saw a clear lake in a clearing filled with Pokémon playing, eating, and sleeping. What caught my eye saw three figures under a shaded tree. I saw that there were two boys and one girl; they all looked so young about five years old. I saw their parents talking on the other side, the kids were playing with each other. One of the boys led them to the lake and splashed them with water; they all look like they're having fun. It was really peaceful._

"_I think I remember this," I took a closer look at the girl and realized that it was me; the blue hair was a dead giveaway. "Aww, I was so cute. But who are those two boys." I looked at one of them and saw that he has blonde hair and orange eyes. "It's Barry!" I looked at the other one; he was holding me, protecting me from the water. I saw my younger self staring at the boy; the colour of my face was red. "Wait! Am I blushing?"_

_Then everything went black._

Someone was tugging on Dawn's hair; she sprang up and saw that her Piplup was trying to wake her up. She saw that she was outside; she saw Brock preparing breakfast, Lucas packing his sleeping bag and Ash holding some wood that is probably for cooking.

"Good morning Dawn," Lucas greeted her.

"Morning Lucas," She greeted him back, but with a smile. "Sorry if I over slept, I just had a weird dream."

"Don't worry I just woke up too, I also had a dream." He said with his normally cool voice.

"I see that you guys are awake now," Brock cuts in. "can you guys setup the plates."

"Sure." Lucas said.

After they all started to talk about the upcoming conference and how tough the competition would be, then the conversation shifted to Lucas.

"Where do you live, Lucas?" Dawn asked.

"I'm from Sandgem town, my dad helps Prof. Rowan in his research." He answered.

Just then they heard something coming from one of the bushes. They watched the bush as it rustled, then out came a head that's covered with blonde hair.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" Dawn yelled.

"I'm so hungry." He was staring at the food they were eating; when he noticed the boy that wears a red beret and scarf. "Hey, Lucas! How are you, man?"

"Just fine Barry."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Asked the confused state Dawn to both of the boys; Barry and Lucas nodded. "How?"

"I could answer that," Lucas started. "You see, I originally came from Twinleaf town, but my parents decided to move to be closer to the lab of Prof. Rowan." He stated calmly. "Before I moved, Barry and I met and became friends."

"Yep!" he had his arm around Lucas' neck showing how close they were. "But to more important reasons," his voiced became serious. "Can I eat with you guys? I'm starving!" his voiced became normal again. Ash and friends face planted on the ground and Lucas just sighed at his hyperactive friend.

They began to eat again accompanied by Barry this time. Both trainers and Pokémon happily enjoyed their meal for the rest of the morning, savouring every bite.

'Kind of weird how Barry showed up at the exact day I had the dream about him and the other boy.' Dawn pondered.

After they ate they packed up and continued journeying to where the Conference was going to be held. Barry asked if he could come with them, he promised that he won't run and travel the same pace as theirs.

Dawn looked back at the two reunited friends. Both of them enjoying each other's company, which is hard to believe, because that they are pretty much opposites. Calm meeting Hyper.

**Lunch Time**

The gang stopped near a river to have lunch and to practice for the League. Barry challenged Ash on a battle; Ash couldn't refuse a challenge so he accepted. While the two battle with their Pokémon and their mouths, Brock was doing his usual routine, making lunch. Lucas also rested on a rock with his Riolu on top of the rock. Dawn came up to talk with Lucas; she didn't want to watch the battle because she knows its going to go wrong.

"Hey Lucas, can I give you some company?" He nodded without looking at her; she sat beside the rock he was leaning on. "I didn't know Barry and you are friends." Dawn trying to make a conversation. "Cause when we first met he didn't remember."

He was chuckling. "That's Barry alright." He turned to look at Dawn, and his eyes met her gorgeous ones; his eyes just got stuck.

"What?" Asked Dawn. "Do I have something on my face?" She immediately rubbed her hands with her face. It looks cute to Lucas, so he laughed. "What's so funny?" Dawn getting irritated.

"Nothing," Lucas stopped laughing, but a smile was on his face. "Can I ask a favour?" She nodded, telling him she was listening. "Can you let out Buneary?" Dawn got confused, but soon understood. She let out her Pokémon, the bunny-like Pokémon appeared and looked around; she spotted the blue dog and went to talk to him.

Riolu had his eyes closed and was practicing sensing aura, when he sensed an aura in front of him. He snapped open his eyes to see who it was and his eyes just grew wider at the Buneary; he shot up and twirled around, his back was now facing the Buneary; the colour of his face was turning red. Buneary tilted her head in confusion; she jumped up landing on the tip of the rock. She touched the shoulder of Riolu; he cringed at the touch. He finally faced her; she gave a smile as he faces her. She grabbed Riolu's paw and led him to a spacious area where they can play. She grew to love hanging out with him and she didn't regret meeting him.

Lucas and Dawn was watching their Pokémon play and decided to join, well mostly Dawn, but like her Pokémon she dragged him. He didn't resist; he was happy enough his Pokémon is having fun.

"Hey everyone its lunchtime!"

Lucas and Dawn stopped playing, while Ash and Barry halted their fighting, because they heard their stomach growl and they raced to the table. When they were given their food, Ash and Barry started another battle; who can eat the fastest, the others just sighed and sweatdropped. The food eating contest ended with both of them on the ground with a stomach ache and Brock treating them.

"I think you guys need a little more time to rest."

Ash was slowly getting up, "No... We... don-Aaack!" He fell on his butt and started to rub his stomach to ease it.

What the group doesn't know is that someone is watching them.

"Psst, this might be the perfect time to swipe their Pokémon." A violet haired man whispered to his companions.

"You're right; on the count of three we steal their Pokémon." The red haired woman said. "One" raising one finger.

"Two" the man continued the count.

"Three!" a talking Pokémon finished and the three leapt out of the bushes posing.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn said in surprise.

The three so called Team Rocket members did their usual antics, posing and reciting their motto.

"Yeah twerps! We're here to take your precious Pokémon!" the Meowth said.

"Who are they?" asked Lucas.

"They're a bunch of crooks who steal Pokémon from trainers!" Dawn answered; the woman laughed menacingly at the girl.

She let out her Seviper that was followed by a Carnivine that belongs to James.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" Carnivine opened its big mouth and seeds launched out of it. While James distracted them Jessie told her Seviper tried to snatch Buneary and Pikachu, because they we're the closes ones to them, but Pikachu escaped at the last minute before Seviper's body wrapped them up.

"Buneary!" Dawn screamed.

"Seviper get Pikachu!" she yelled at her Pokémon.

But Riolu stepped in and cut off Seviper's tracks. Riolu used a Quick Attack on Seviper, but dodged it.

Jessie was now holding Buneary by one of her ears. "You want Buneary back, then come and get her!" She taunted him, swinging the crying Buneary left and right.

Riolu's face grew dark and his eyes were filled with anger; he was growling. Lucas saw his Pokémon enraged; he knows that he need to get Buneary back before things get out of hand.

"Uhh, Jessie!" James referred to his female partner. "I think you shouldn't hold Buneary that way." He said in a shaky tone.

"Huh, why!" asked Jessie, but more of a command than a question. She then looked at the Pokémon in between them and Pikachu. "I see." Her tone became meek and shaky.

Ash feeling useless and stupid wished that he never had the eating contest with Barry; Barry had his eyes closed and trying to endure the pain not noticing what's going down. Then Brock sent out his Croagunk to battle with Carnivine.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab!" The fingertips on Croagunk's hands glowed purple, he then jabbed Carnivine and making it crash against his trainer.

"Riolu use Quick Attack!" He ran towards Seviper; Jessie tried to stop him by using a Poison Tail, but Riolu dodged the attack and jumped on Seviper's head now going straight at Jessie. She was caught off guard and was knocked down, while she released her grip on Buneary Riolu grabbed her bridal style; Buneary looked at her heroes face with glimmering eyes. He went back to the same spot he was at a while ago and gently putting down a red Buneary.

"Good job Riolu," Lucas praised his Pokémon. "Use Reversal on Seviper and Meowth." They landed on top of Jessie and James. "Now finish them with a Force Palm."

Riolu got closed to them with his amazing speed; he then opened up his palm and fired a huge light green blast. The crooks were gathered in one area and made it a lot easier to launch them.

The five figures was now flying across the sky. "I knew we didn't have a chance." Meowth said.

"That's because you didn't help!" The angry Jessie yelled.

"We're blasting off again!" the sound faded after they we're out of sight.

Ash finally able to sat up praised Lucas and Brock. Barry was still groaning and couldn't say a word. Dawn thanked Lucas and hugged her Buneary, but her Buneary broke their hug and went over to Riolu. Riolu was blushing as she thanked him for saving her; she pecked his cheek as her final thanks that only made Riolu's face grow redder.

'Nice work Riolu.' Lucas thought to himself.

Brock noticed the scene. "Love really is in the air." He finished with a smirk.

Barry finally getting his voice back. "What I miss?" he said dumbly.

**In an unnamed town**

They made it to a small town, but big enough to have its own mall. They decided to stay here for the night. They went to a nearby Inn, because there wasn't a Pokecenter around. The gang went their separate ways; Brock left to go to the market to buy some food, Ash was challenged by a cocky trainer, so he wanted to beat the heck out him. Lucas and Barry were left with Dawn; Dawn wanted to shop at the mall, after some senseless bickering from Dawn and Barry, Dawn won.

Dawn led them to a shop that sells all kinds of clothes both for male and female. She tried on a lot of clothes and showed them to Lucas and an uninterested Barry. She wore on dress that made her look like a princess and Lucas didn't fail to notice. At the end of their day she made them carry all her clothes. Barry tried to argue, but he didn't even bother anymore; he knows that he can't win.

They we're heading back to the Inn. "Man, I never thought she would be this demanding." Barry whispered to his best friend.

Lucas just kept walking and nodded at his statement. 'Really Barry, you still haven't remembered.'

The three made it to the Inn; it was probably 5:00 pm when they did. They met up with Brock and Ash at the lobby.

"Hey guys, glad you're back." Brock said.

"Hey," Dawn said. "So Ash, how did your battle go?"

"It was a piece of cake, right Pikachu!" his Pikachu cheered in agreement as he started to tell the story on how he won.

"Enough about that!" Barry interrupted. "Can we go eat now!" he whined.

"For once I agree with you, Barry." Ash replied.

"Sure." Brock said. "Anyone knows where to get good grub?"

"I know a good place." The calmest of all of them said.

**In an unnamed restaurant**

The restaurant isn't so fancy nor was it like a fast-food place. It has high ceilings, comfy seats and looks like they always kept this place clean. They serve dishes that are both simple and delicious it was also cheap. 

"Nice choice Lucas." Brock admiring the place in his seat.

"Ye-MPH-ah Luc-NOM-as!" Barry said with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks." Lucas was cutting his food to smaller bits.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Dawn said as she pulled out a plastic bag. "Hey Lucas do you mind letting out Riolu." She asked sweetly.

"No." He got out Riolu's Pokeball and released him in front of Dawn. "Why?"

"I bought something for him awhile back," tying a red scarf around his neck. (Like the ones in Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon) "It's my and Buneary way of saying thank you; Buneary was the one who picked it out." Riolu understood what she said and jumped for joy; receiving a gift that came from Buneary will make him jump no matter what.

"It looks good on you Riolu!" Ash commented.

"Buneary has some great taste in fashion." Brock said.

"Well I am her trainer." Dawn said proudly.

"And I didn't want it any other way." Lucas smiled with his eyes close.

Barry wasn't listening to anything, but he has one question on his mind. "Hey Ash, are you going to eat that?"

The night was finished by Ash giving a loud burp and Barry giving a louder one also saying he won the burp contest. They just ignored his victory speech and went back to the Inn. All of them will be sleeping in one big room; they said good night to each other and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Pokémon and I dislike them for not putting the counterparts of May and Dawn, only in dumb cameos.**

This story is only for my enjoyment and I like reading and writing. It makes me practice writing as well, because out topic in English will about making stories. This is the second day of their journey to Lily of the Valley; I'll end the journey on the third day.

And another thing is that you don't really need to read the disclaimer and my notes.

**Dawn's Dream**

"_Why is this happening again?" _

_I saw that I was in Twinleaf town, outside a house that wasn't familiar to her; she saw the other house next door and figured that was hers. She spotted a truck that said Poke Movers and three figures which she realized that it was her and Barry; they stand beside the house. The other one was standing beside the truck. What I saw was Barry and I were crying, well mostly me, Barry was only sobbing a bit afraid to lose his manly composure. They actually look older than my last dream, maybe about seven. _

"_Don't go!" My younger self said._

"_Yeah!" Barry shouted._

"_Don't worry, we're just moving to Sandgem town." The boy said trying to stop them from crying._

"_But our parents would not allow us to visit you because we don't have any Pokémon and we're too young." She said._

"_I'm sure we'll meet up again and play." The one who wasn't crying said as he dug in his pocket. "Before that day comes I want you to have this Dawn." He pulled out a something that looks like a band with two beads; he grabbed the crying Dawn's right hand and he puts it on._

"_What's this?" she asked trying to hold back her tears._

"_It's a friendship bracelet," he said with a smile and raising his right hand showing her an exact copy. "I also have one." He embraced Dawn. "Please don't forget about me Dawn." He whispered in her ear. He then let go of her and patted Barry's shoulder saying to stay strong; he boarded the truck where his parents were waiting. "Bye!" he waved to them._

"_I remember this." I tried to remember who the boy was; I remembered when I was young I always had dreams when we saw each other again. _

_Everything turned black again and I saw one single light flashing. _

She opened her eyes and she was now back in the room, she quickly took her right hand and saw the same band given to her in her dream.

'I don't think that was a dream,' She began to ponder. 'I think it was more like a lost memory.'

When she looked around the room she saw empty beds, but when she looked at her side she saw Lucas sitting on a chair. He had a smile on his face when she looked at him.

"Hey Dawn." He said cheery.

"Where are the others?"

"They went down to eat."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well, I said that I would wait till you're awake."

"So you were watching me when I was sleeping!" Dawn started to get angry.

"Yeah," he said calmly. "But it was only about 10 minutes, and don't you worry, you still looked elegant even when asleep." He finished.

The girl blushed, she was speechless.

"We should go down now, I'm starving." He ended with a laugh.

The girl just nodded feeling a little peckish herself. As Lucas stood up from the chair she saw two beads on a band on his hand, her mind flashed the image of the boy in her dreams. She didn't realize that she was staring and wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?" Dawn snapped out of her trance and got up following Lucas.

They made it to the cafeteria of the Inn and met up with Ash, Brock and Barry. They were already eating; they saved them seats and already ordered for them. Lucas and Dawn sat starting to eat; after chatting with each other and eating they went on their way.

"How long till we get to Lily of the Valley?" Ash asked to no one particular.

"We'll be arriving by tomorrow afternoon." Brock answered anyway.

"If I was travelling alone I would've made it there already." Barry said.

"Well you could go alone!" Dawn shouted.

"Well... it's because I wanted to hang out with Lucas." He smiled sheepishly.

Dawn couldn't blame him from wanting to hang out with Lucas, being old friends and not seeing each other for a long time. She also wants to be with Lucas, talking to him makes her happy and it feels like a part of her became alive again when they met.

They travelled some more when they saw a girl that has blonde hair the top was covered by a sun hat and wore a simple dress. Her hair is as long as Dawn's and there was a small red bow tied on the side of her hair; her eyes were a deep shade of green, her skin was the same as Dawn's and her face was radiant. All in all she was very pretty. She looked like she was searching for something.

Ash saw her and wanted to know what she was searching for. "Hey, what are you looking for?"

The blonde finally noticed them and eyed each one till her eyes landed on the beret boy. She almost lost consciousness when she saw him. But she quickly shook her head and answered the question of Ash.

"I'm looking for my Vulpix." She answered. "Some crooks that call them Team Rocket stole her." She said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll help!" Brock offered.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"No!" Barry crossed his arms. "We can't just sto-mmph!" His mouth was covered by Dawn's hands.

"Of Course we'll help." Dawn said while still holding the struggling Barry.

She immediately became happy that they would help her find Vulpix.

"I'll use Riolu to sense your Pokémon's aura." Lucas said letting out the said Pokémon.

"Good idea." Brock praised.

Lucas told his Pokémon to sense Vulpix's aura. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, he sensed four auras two were humans and two were Pokémon; the other Pokémon was the one they were searching for. He still had his eyes closed when he stood up and began running towards them. He was being followed by his trainer and his friends.

"By the way I didn't catch your names, mine is Bell."

"I'm Ash, that's Brock, Barry, Dawn and Lucas." All of them still trying to catch up with Riolu.

"I think I can say my own name, thank you very much!" Barry sounded annoyed.

They ran into a small forest close to where the road was and where they met Bell. Riolu kept leading them until they saw a clearing; Riolu stopped waiting for further orders from Lucas. They hid behind a bush scanning the area until they spotted the trio of crooks with a Vulpix in a cage. Meowth kept blabbering about how the Boss will love this Vulpix, Jessie and James was also daydreaming about it. They now began to scare Vulpix for no reason and Bell couldn't' stand them anymore.

"Hey you thieves!" she yelled at them obviously furious.

"Yikes! It's the twerps!" Meowth said in shock.

Jessie didn't budge or cower from the sudden surprise. "Yanmega!" she let out her Pokémon.

"Carnivine!" When the light faded we see that Carnivine was chewing on James' head. "Get off me!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Yanmega!"

"Use Silver Wind!"

Yanmega launched her Silver Wind at the exact time the Thunderbolt did. The two attacks collided leaving only the smoke.

"Riolu since you're out use a Quick Attack on Carnivine!"

"Use Bullet Seed to stop him!"

Riolu ran in a zigzag motion to get near Carnivine at the same time dodging the barrage of Bullet Seed. James began to panic as Riolu got closer and before he knew it he was tackled. Carnivine still got up, but showing signs of fatigue.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Yanmega counter with Steel Wing!"

The two steel type moves collided with each other knocking both Pokémon back a few yards.

"Quickly use Volt Tackle!"

Jessie was too late to react; her Pokémon got hit by the move and was one attack away from fainting.

"Carnivine use Bite!"

"Dodge then finish this with a Force Palm!"

Carnivine opened its wide mouth ready to gobble the little blue dog. Riolu jumped up when Carnivine came and used his Force Palm aiming it right on the head fainting it. James returned Carnivine to its Pokeball.

"SonicBoom now!" Jessie commanded.

"Thunderbolt!"

SonicBoom and Thunderbolt faced off, but Thunderbolt won the contest of power and hitting the bug Pokémon making it faint also getting returned to her Pokeball.

"Riolu fetch Vulpix."

Meowth was guarding the cage and had his claws out ready to strike anyone who comes to close. Riolu ran passed Jessie and James, but halted when Meowth leaped using Fury Swipes. Riolu blocked all his attacks with his superior fighting skills and countered with normal attacks. After, he broke the cage with a Reversal and carried the Vulpix on his back to return her to Bell.

"Pikachu, launch them with a Thunderbolt!"

He launched the bolt of lightning at them and after the cloud of dust and smoke they we're seen flying up. When Bell got her Pokémon back she hugged Vulpix. She then faced her heroes and thanked them.

"Thank you for your help," she bowed. "And I would all like you to stay at my house for tonight." She said politely.

"Uh... thanks Bell!" Ash said.

"Seems like a good idea," Brock said. "It is getting late." Staring at the sky.

"Whoa, its night time already!" Dawn said in surprise.

"Sure, why not." Lucas smiled.

Bell smiled and grabbed the arm of Lucas and led him to her house. Lucas was pretty shocked as did Dawn. Bell waved to signal them to follow. Vulpix was right beside her when she was running.

"Okay we're here," letting go of Lucas' arm. "This is where I live."

The gang looked up at the house; they all stared at awe when they saw how big it was. They all thought that she thinks this was a house. She opened the gate and led them to the front door; it opened before she could even touch it. The door was opened by a woman that has blonde hair that reached to her back; she was wearing a white dress. She stared at Bell and then quickly hugged her.

"Bell where we're you it's very late." The worried woman said.

"Sorry mom, but some people stole Vulpix and I went out searching for her."

"Who are they?" releasing her daughter.

"They're the one who helped me get Vulpix back." She said cheerfully. "I said that they can stay here for the night, is that okay?"

"Of course! But first let's go eat dinner."

She went inside and left the door open for them to come in. They went in after Bell and was amazed by the size of the inside is. Expensive art as far as the eye can see doors to other rooms were bigger than any of them and giant chandelier hanging in the huge lobby where they were in right now. Then a butler with spectacles that made it impossible to see his eyes and a tux that looks really expensive. He came forward them and asked to follow him using the most polite manner they ever did see.

"Hey, Bell you never told us you were rich!" the astounded Brock said.

Bell was blushing with the lightest pink.

They were led to a room with modern couches, chairs and a big round table at the center. There were paintings of Pokémon on each side of the wall. It was the waiting room explained the butler and he went on his way to the kitchen. They all sat down except for Barry, who jumped on a couch. Dawn almost shrieked at his improper behaviour in someone else's home, she was relieved that Bell's mother was gone.

"So Bell," Bell gave her attention to the former gym leader. "What does your mom do for a living?"

"I don't really know, but she owns a company."

"It must be one big and successful company to afford this mansion." Ash said while his Pikachu nodded.

They chatted with each other for some more; talking about how excited they are about the upcoming conference. They kept sighing whenever Ash and Barry would rant about how they're going to win, but Dawn wasn't paying attention like Brock and Lucas did she was too busy glancing at Bell who always stares at Lucas.

"Just wait until the confer-" Barry stopped talking when he heard his stomach growl with hunger and Ash's stomach wasn't too far behind.

Exactly the right moment the butler came back and announced that dinner was ready and politely asked to follow him to the dining room, immediately Barry and Ash rose from their seats and followed the butler, Dawn and the others followed afterwards. When they were in the dining room they saw the long table filled with food. Barry didn't waste any time, he quickly sat and started munching with the food. They sighed then followed.

"This is great!" Ash was now eating the fancy food.

"I really need to get the recipe of this soup." Brock slurped his soup.

"Thank our chef for this." Bell smiled.

Pikachu took one bite of the well prepared bread. Lucas was quietly eating his food, while Barry was doing the opposite. Dawn stared at the quiet boy, but she was not alone, because Bell was also looking at him. It became very late when they finished eating; they were lead to their own rooms and Bell left them to the hands of her butler. Barry went to his room and fell on the bed, Ash removed his hat and slept with Pikachu beside him, Brock did the same. Dawn's room was across Lucas'. Before she went inside she said good night to Lucas and he returned it with a yawn. Both went inside their respective rooms with a final thought from Lucas.

'See you tomorrow Dawn.' He closed his eyes and slept peacefully.


End file.
